Roses and Bow Ties
by Elosion12
Summary: The Meta-Crisis Doctor has lost it without the TARDIS. Can anyone bring the human doctor back from his own personal Hell?
1. Chapter 1

I never thought of how my life would be without the Doctor. I mean, technically, I have my Doctor, the human clone that was created in a last ditch effort to save the universe from the Daleks but without his TARDIS, he's a shell of the Doctor I once knew.

Every day, he seems to get worse. I tried to build him a TARDIS, but without the Gallifreyan technology, it just made him miss her more. He's begun to spiral downwards, into a deep dark place I never wanted to see the Doctor in. Although he's lived for hundreds or maybe even thousands of years, he seems to have aged considerably in the past few weeks. I try to comfort him but he just mumbles in a language I can't understand. I'm almost sure its Gallifreyan. We were both going mad from Doctor withdrawal and all I could do was pray that the Doctor could somehow save my Doctor from his personal Hell.

* * *

Leaving Rose was probably the hardest thing I've ever done in my many years of existence. Even after my latest regeneration, I still think of her. Is it selfish of me to wish for another gap in the universe so I can see her again? Of course it is. Though I'm sure she's happy with her human Doctor, a Doctor that can give her things I never can, a life together, a _normal_ life together. I wonder what she would think of me if she saw me today.

A salty tear runs down my cheek as I think of all the people I've lost and hurt. Most recently, Amy and Rory have been added to the list. How could I have been so stupid?

I slammed my fist on the typewriter and the TARDIS began to lose it. She went absolutely crazy and no matter what I pushed she wouldn't stop, she has her own idea of where she wanted to take me so I just buckled up and enjoyed the ride. When she finally crashed, I emerged from the TARDIS to see an unwelcome yet familiar sight; the shop where Rose and I first met when I was my ninth regeneration. Why here? I looked around and it seemed to be not long after I dropped off the human Doctor with Rose, around 2011, it seemed. I very well couldn't walk around and risk running into myself so I reentered the TARDIS to take off but her controls were locked. Odd, seeing this had never happened before. Further inspection with my screwdriver revealed that absolutely nothing was wrong with her. She just didn't want to leave.

Puzzled by her behavior, I exited the TARDIS, only to have the doors slam shut behind me. She had effectively told me, "Don't come back until you find what I want you to look for." How bizarre. I began to walk around town, reveling in the memory of the days I had spent here with Rose and her family. I would have to be careful while meandering through London, as I'm not sure my past two regenerations would recognize me or not. I hear a sound that is eerily familiar yet new. Someone has jabbed me in the back.

"Excuse you, could you be more careful…" I effectively stopped when I saw none other than Rose Tyler standing before me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in utter shock and disbelief. How did she get here? There were so many possibilities.

She looked up at me with the eyes that I could and would never forget. "Could you help me?"

I smirked a little, positive she was ignorant as to whom she was asking. "Well, I may be able to help you. What's the problem?"

"You're hurting." Baffled, I followed her into her house nearby. It was empty, of course, but there was mumbling in her bedroom. I sped ahead of her to her room and found myself, sitting on her bed, rocking back and forth. She rushed to his side, attempting comfort him. "I told you, Doctor. You're hurting."

I was utterly shocked. "How did you know it was me?" She held up a small device, something far too advanced for her to create.

"He made this, told me to find you. I never thought I would since we were stuck in the alternate timeline but…we had some help."

"What do you mean help? Who helped you?" Rose proceeded to pull out her cell phone and showed me a picture of a Weeping Angel. I snatched the cell phone from her hand and smashed it on the ground. "What do you think you're doing? That was my cell phone!"

"Rose, anything that holds the image of an Angel _becomes_ an Angel! Let me look at you for a second." Scared that there may be an Angel buried in her vision centers, I pointed the sonic screwdriver right in her eyes.

"Ow, bloody hell; are you mad in this body?" She yanked her head out of my hands and rubbed her eyes as I analyzed my screwdriver.

"Well, good, you haven't been affected by the Angel. Looks like we're off to a good start then! Well, except for this fellow over here." I proceeded to examine my human self. "Hello? Is anybody in there?" No respone. "Did you break him?"

She approached him and rested a hand on his shoulder, I heard her sniffle. "As soon as you left, it started. Without her, he's nothing. He doesn't even need me to survive but he _needs_ her. He just mumbles to himself, over and over again." I looked at Rose to find her crying. "Doctor, please. Help _my _Doctor."

How could I be so stupid as to think I could live without the TARDIS? I kneeled in front of my former self. "Hey, wake up!" He made no respone just stared into space and mumbled, quite disturbing actually. "Listen to me Doctor. I am _you_, your next regeneration. She brought me here for a reason and now that I've found it, I will stop at _nothing_ until it is solved. Do you understand?" No reaction. I didn't want to have to do this but it felt necessary. I leaned toward him and very quietly, whispered to him in Gallifreyan.

His eyes snapped into focus and he turned his attention on me, it was as if a light switch had turned on in his brain. "Yes, yes I do." He stood and walked out of Rose's apartment.

Rose and I looked at each other, surprised but proceeded to follow my tenth form. Without any clue from Rose or me, he found her; parked where she always would when I traveled with Rose. He approached her and laid his hands on her. She responded immediately, her doors flew open and he rushed inside. We followed him, naturally.

Inside, he looked so at peace and like he was home. Tears ran from his eyes in appreciation and sorrow. He locked eyes with the woman we loved. "Rose," He rushed to her and embraced her tightly, weaving his hand into her long, blonde hair. "Rose, I am so sorry." She hugged him tightly. "We should've guessed this would happen. I'm so sorry Rose."

She pulled away from her Doctor, tears in her eyes, and sighed. "What are you going to do? You can't survive outside the TARDIS…" She looked at me, so much pain. "Will you take care of him?"

I nodded. "Yes," Rose Tyler. "I will."

Her Doctor grabbed her attention again. "Rose, what are you doing? You can't do this." She slowly stepped away from him, her tears rolled down in streams.

I was doubtful if she could speak anymore because of the emotion. "Doctor, I…" She paused to collect herself. "I know that you can't survive without the TARDIS but what I also know is that you can survive without me." She turned on her heel and walked out of the TARDIS. The sounds of a sonic screwdriver followed the closing door and I realized she was locking the TARDIS with the gadget that her Doctor had designed.

"Rose, no!" He rushed the door but it was too late. Without a sonic screwdriver, he could never get out. I had the only other one. He began banging furiously on the TARDIS for the woman on the other side.


End file.
